Many diseases are treated with courses of treatment that can involve several different prescription drugs that should be taken at specific intervals. For example, new prescription drugs have come into the market for the treatment of hepatitis C. These drugs include boceprevir and teleprevir, and can have a complex treatment regiment identified by a doctor.